Incomprensiones
by vampira horchatera
Summary: OneShot Kurai/Belial // No entiendo tu corazón, mi querido caballero. No entiendo todo ese amor que sientes por ese ser despreciable que no te ama ni te presta atención, y aún así, sigues enamorada de él... y yo no puedo más que sentir pena por ti.


Esta tarde me puse a releer por 1.435 vez las partes de Belial y Kurai en el manga de Angel Sanctuary... me encanta

Adoro a Belial

Quizás me compre un Dollfie en su honor T-T

**Incomprensiones**

No puedo evitar sentir compasión por ti. Sombrerero Loco...No. Belial.

Siento por ti una profunda tristeza al entender como eres, como te sientes, como amas tan profundamente a tu señor. No te entiendo, en serio no lo entiendo. Amar con tanta fuerza sin una buena razón y aún así no te importa que él no pose sus ojos en ti. Todos esos esfuerzos que haces a su servicio, para recibir nada a cambio, siquiera su afecto ni su aprobación. ¿Para qué sirve? Sé que lo haces todo por él, que lo darías todo y más, que moverías cielo y tierra por un sólo capricho que surja de sus labios.

Esa es tu forma de amar. La sumisa, la escondida. La que teme el rechazo, la que sabe que jamás obtendrá lo desea pero sigues insistiendo, estando allí, amándolo, adorándolo, dándole todas estas esposas para él mientras tu te apartas y observas. ¿Acaso no te duele¿No sufre tu corazón cuando ves a tu señor amando a otra persona? No eres nada para él, eres su muñeca, un trapo y un servidor más. Él sólo ama lo imposible, igual que tu. Todos amamos aquello que nos será imposible alcanzar, por eso necesitamos quererlo con todas nuestras fuerzas, para creer que hay esperanzas.

Es eso, la necesidad de creer en ello. Pero... no sé si tú en verdad lo crees. Quizás ya no te importa y lo haces por el simple hecho de tener la mente retorcida. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Por eso, siento compasión por ti. Mi corazón siente pena al observarte y ver que todos tus esfuerzos son en vano, que ese ser al que amas te desprecia y que tu sigues humillándote por él. Me da pena el maquillaje que llevas siempre puesto, escondiendo tu tristeza a los demás. Es una máscara de felicidad que se ha hecho pedazos ante mí, porque yo te entiendo, sé cómo te sientes.

No debería sentir pena por ti. Tú, un ser mentiroso y despreciable... sé perfectamente que me usas para tus planes, sé que tus alabanzas no tienen más objetivo que engatusarme. Lo sé y no digo nada, porque no me opondré. Si esto te hace feliz, si es lo que quieres, yo lo haré por ti.

Necesitas mi cuerpo puro para el sacrificio. ¿No eres pura? Lo sé, todos lo saben. Qué tontería la pureza, no es más que un disturbio ¿ves?, su concepto no te permite estar junto a tu señor. Pero yo sí puedo, aunque no quiera.

No quiero ser la esposa de amo de los infiernos, Belial. Lo hago por ti. Para que me sonríes y me engañes. Para que seas feliz aunque no te sirva de nada. Por favor, no dejes de sonreírme, no dejes de alabarme y de decirme lo hermosa que soy. ¿En verdad te parezco hermosa? Tengo un cuerpo de niña que apenas se diferencia al de un niño, soy una caprichosa nerviosa y gritona, incapaz de decirle a la persona que ama cómo se siente.

Me besas suavemente sin dejar de susurrarme palabras bellas como un galán caballero. Me hablas de la grandeza de tu señor intentando que te crea, que me sienta como tú. Una lágrima cae de tus ojos mejilla abajo sin dejar de hablar y me doy cuenta que hoy no vas maquillada. ¿Qué ocurre? No llores. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? No llores por mí, no debes hacerlo, no debes dejar que mi pureza te aflige y te haga ceder. ¡No renuncies¡No ahora que lo haría todo por ti!

¡Doy mi alma, la tienes en tus manos y ahora lloras! No por favor. Me entristece tu rostro húmedo de lágrimas y me compunge que tu voz sigua serena a pesar de tus lágrimas. Si cedes hazlo del todo, no te quedes a mitad. Sé que tu corazón siente algo por mí, lo noto. Te conmuevo y tiemblas por mí, y para esconderlo sigues sonriéndome como si fuera un juego, pero el juego ha terminado. Has logrado engatusarme y te quiero.

Te quiero, Belial. Aunque no quieras verlo aún siendo lo que deseas. Querías engañarme y al conseguirlo no quieres admitirlo, estoy segura que no tienes valor para aceptarlo, sería una carga demasiado pesada para ti. No quieres tener que preocuparte por mí aunque ya lo hagas, no quieres que mi amor caiga sobre ti porque eso rompería tus barreras y te haría débil. El amor te asusta y aún así jamás lo has sentido tanto por alguien.

Una parte de tu amor es para mi¿verdad? Espero que sí. Al menos un poquito... por favor...

Lo has logrado... las lágrimas bañan mi rostro como tú. Tengo ganas de llorar amargamente y no puedo. Me tienes inmovilizada entre cojines y mantas, vestida como una muñeca de porcelana, sin vida apenas mientras sigues besando mis labios suavemente y acariciándome las mejillas.

Quisiera abrazarte mucho. Ahogar mi llanto en tu pecho mientras me acunas y yo te acuno a ti entre mis pequeños brazos, intentando consolar tu corazón aparentemente insensible. Me dejaría besar si eso es lo que deseas, si mi rostro aniñado te consuela yo seré quien te ayude. Oh, por Satán... te besaría para callar tus palabras que no dejan de fluir. Quiero demostrarte lo que siento y no me dejas.

Lo haces aposta. Me tienes quieta, sin moverme, porque temes que te abrace. No quieres mi compasión ni la de nadie, eres orgullosa.

Por favor, libérame y deja que te abrace, quiero amarte y besarte. Te lo pido con la mirada pero niegas y lames mis lágrimas con cuidado. Me pides perdón y no puedo hacer más que perdonarte soltando un suspiro.

"Lo siento, mi Reina..." ya no soy más esa princesa a la que adorabas. Ahora soy una Reina más para la colección, y debes dejarme ir.

Adiós, Belial.

**LadyVoldie**


End file.
